Taken,
by bones to dust
Summary: I was taken away. Taken from everything I once knew, everything I grew up with and got to love. And now I'm back, sitting here, writing to you. But this time when you were taken, You brought my heart along with you. SasuNaru. Chapter 3 out.
1. Save Me, I'm Lost

**Taken,**

_Inspired by Lucy Christopher's Stolen._

**Rated M,**

**Pairing **: SasuNaru

**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Playlist:**

Show Me What I'm Looking For - Carolina Liar

You Found Me - The Fray

How To Save A Life - The Fray

Missing - Evanescence

Hush - Automatic Loveletter

**Summary:**

_I was taken away._

_Taken from everything I once knew, everything I grew up with and got to love._

_And now I'm back, sitting here, writing to you._

_Because, I was once taken,_

_But this time when you were taken,_

_You brought my heart along with you._

**Unbeta'd.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

_**Save Me, I'm Lost.**_

I still remember the day you took me away.

Of course, at that time, I had no idea you were planning to kidnap me.

But you probably had planned it for ages already, right?

I was arguing with my 'fathers', Iruka was yelling about how I should wear colours besides orange, and that pervert Kakashi was calmly telling me that Iruka was suffering from sex-deprived stress. Of course, this just resulted in more fighting, and after a while I just ignored the both of them and told them I was going to get ramen.

That was when I met you.

Not that I didn't meet you before, (as you kindly pointed out during _that _time), but at that point in time, I didn't recognise your face, other then the fact I knew you were always there during the trip to Vietnam from Los Angeles.

I was going there on a mission trip, I think. Or was it a vacation? Its been too long, hasn't it. I can't really remember, but I'll try.

We were in the Indonesia, Jakarta airport, I think, that time. Transfer flight. At least, we _were _(Okay maybe just me) waiting for the flight.

You were there in the Check In counters, with your onyx black hair swaying around in the breezy aircon, and those fathomless black eyes, those eyes that could suck anyone's soul in and get lost in were focused on me.

I knew, because I was watching you out of the corner of my eyes.

Then you were there on the plane to Indonesia, and I felt you watching me again. Maybe it was fate that placed you on the seat next to me, while my parents busied themselves behind us. And we were sitting on the window seats.

You probably knew before hand I love window seats, because you didn't make a sound when I annoyingly opened and shut the window cover during the flight, letting the glare of the sun's rays hit our eyes.

Your left eyebrow simply twitched, I am guessing in slight irritation, but still you didn't complain, or ask me to stop.

I tried talking to you, I remember, but all you replied was 'Hn's and 'Yeah's.

Then I asked for your name, and you frowned slightly. "Its common courtesy to tell your own name first before asking others for theirs', dobe." I remember arguing with you, and we ended up calling each other 'Dobe' and 'Teme', but we both still didn't know each others' name.

Wait, you probably knew my name already, scratch that.

You answered one question of mine though. Your accent was heavily thicked with Japanese, I could tell. I'm half japanese, and you're full japanese apparently. That's what you told me. We spoke in English before that, but then after realising our similarities, if you could call it that, we bantered in Japanese.

After that slight banter, the rest of the trip was quiet. But I watched you sleep, I couldn't help it. You were beautiful , really, I'm not going to lie about that. Peaceful and all , and your breathing was light. Straight-challenged, that's what I call myself, really. After all, its hard to be straight with Iruka and Kakashi as parents.

So I'm gay, but you knew that already.

Then sleep overcame me, and I fell into her arms.

-x-

Then we landed at the airport, and like I said, my parents were arguing. I went to go find a ramen shop, because seriously, you and I both know its the best food ever in the world. You're just living in denial if you still don't agree with me.

And while wandering around, I happened to bump into you, your eyes as enticing as ever. "Dobe." You greeted me, your emotionless face still pasted on you like a mask. I tried to ignore you, I really did. But you know it yourself, its kinda hard. "Teme! I'm trying to find a ramen shop. Do you know of any around the area?" I smiled as I said that, I know. I guess I was trying to be nice and friendly and start over from our so-called 'horrible' beginning.

But as you said, the beginning started eons ago.

"Usuratonkachi. This is Indonesia, not Japan. Don't be stupid. They sell things like _Ayam Penyat _here." You spoke in your clear ringing voice, in Japanese, I remember. I frowned. "Don't call me that, Teme! And-" I blatantly tried to block out the truth that I had no idea what the heck was _Ayam Penyat. _"there's got to be some japanese place around. Its the airport!"

"Of course there is."

"Then take me there, Teme!"

I was honestly expecting you to decline and walk away, but you've always been one full of surprises, haven't you?

"Fine. Follow me." You glanced at me after saying that, before turning to walk off. I was too shocked to move, I didn't expect that. Seriously, you should have seen yourself. If you were in my position, then I bet you'd think you were a bastard too.

I smiled as I followed you, content that I had won that conversation.

I quickly caught up to you, your height overshadowing me. You were a good few centimetres taller then me, weren't you. I still remember your scent. Unforgettable, the type of smells that linger for quite a good while and stays etched in your memory. I can't really describe it, Maybe its something like the smell of fresh morning dew, mixed with the faint smell of cranberries and musk. And the mist that hovers around the mountain tops.

That's you , who you are.

"You still haven't told me your name, you know, bastard." I prodded you in the arm, and you suddenly stopped before looking at me, almost in a thoughtful way. "Neither have you, dobe."

"Uzumaki Naruto, yours?" I resisted the urge to fight with you. No, I'm lying. I didn't want to fight with you. You were like some freaking magical walking god, I swear. I wanted you to accept me. Why so suddenly, I wondered. But then it didn't matter anymore as you turned and glanced briefly at me before continuing to walk.

"Uchiha Sasuke." You pursed your lips slightly , as you suddenly stopped in front of a shop, its' signboard reading 'ICHIRAKU'. I didn't realise that until later, though. "We're here." Somehow the worried look in your eyes disappeared when you saw the carefree look on my face. Was I supposed to know you? Maybe. I would never know until later anyway. "Nice name, Sasuke was it?" Your name rolled off my tongue so easily, like as if it was always a part of me.

"Hn." You didn't wait for me as you disappeared inside the restaurant, obviously confident that I would follow you. Bastard, of course I did. An offer of ramen is too good to pass up!

You were already seated, fingers absently drumming the table as you looked at me expectantly. I sat down, directly facing you. The light finally shone on your face for true that time, and your onyx eyes, hair, everything seemed to light up. "Well, order away. My treat." The waitress passed us by, dropping two menus on our table and asking what we wanted to drink. Water for me, and green tea for you. She tried to flirt with you, I could tell. What with her ridiculously long blonde hair and rather decently sized chest that she literally kept shoving in your face.

Of course, I didn't say anything about this, neither did I choose to believe you were straight. No one that breathtaking is straight, and you know what I mean. "Should I have Pork based soup, Salt based soup or *Miso based soup?" I looked at you, and you blinked while rolling your eyes (I totally caught it, it was so obvious) at me. "Whatever you want, Uzumaki."

"No, I really need your help in deciding, cause I'm at a lost here, Uchiha." My eyes slanted slightly when you called me by my last name. I never really liked people using my last name, it was the same as that ice cream shop that was practically everywhere, Uzumaki. People calling me an ice cream brand. How awesome. Not.

"Oh really? Lost? Go find a map then."

"Fine, be an asshole. I'll decide by myself."

"As you pointed out, I have one. Unfortunately I bumped into you, so now I'm stuck with another one."

It was my turn to roll my eyes at you. For a handsome bastard, you sure didn't act like one. In the end, when I decided on Salt based soup, you told the waitress Pork. What a kind asshole you happened to be. Then when I asked you about why you did that, you simply answered me with a "Because I like pork better."

What kind of stupid, self-conceited answer is that?

I ignored you after that, but it only lasted for about five minutes when you broke the silence and asked me in a very straightforward manner, "Where did you get those whisker marks, dobe?" You probably noticed the sudden awkwardness in the air, and you quickly shut up. I looked at you, hesitating to tell you.

And here I have to ask you, why ask me? You again, probably already knew. Some sadistic, sick entertainment of yours, Sasuke?

"Would you believe me if I said I was an emo brat during my childhood days and carved the marks into my cheeks myself?"

"No."

"Shoot, and I thought it would be such a good lie too." I laughed, in amusement of my own (and yes, rather lame) joke. I didn't miss the fact that the upper corners of your lips turned up slightly, before regaining its normal state.

"Really, Uzumaki. Truth, please."

"Why would you want to know, you know perfectly well curiousity killed the frog."

"Its killed the cat, not the frog, dobe."

"Whatever!" I took a sip of my water before looking at you again and you seemed rather amused. Its okay, I understand. I'm a very amusing person. Also, I'm sexy and irresistible and-

Forget it, moving on.

"I was born with them, I guess. I had them since I can remember."

"And?"

You kept on prompting me, enabling you to get bits and pieces that you -of course probably knew long ago- wanted to hear. I told you about my current parents, the parents that died before I could remember their faces. Only hazy voices remained. Pain that tore through me before they left me. I felt pain in my cheeks as I said this to you, that probably being the time where I got the marks.

Then you heard about the quick transfer to my parents' closest friends, Iruka and Kakashi. After telling you a bit about them, food came, so I ate around...seven bowls and shut up, while your expression just grew more incredulous with time.

"Are you some type of new vacuum I don't know about, dobe?"

"Yeah, maybe I am, teme."

After that, you paid and dragged me out of the store, literally. I was on a high,

"Where… -giggle- are we going, Sasukeeee?" I heard my voice, it was completely off key and I was leaning heavily on you, but I didn't register it as a problem. My head felt so light and free, and the small voice in my head began to wonder if you had actually drugged me.

Of course you did. But I didn't know it yet.

"We're going shopping, Naruto." Your voice sounded like you were purring. Or was I simply dreaming that you were. I gasped in a dramatic fashion as I heard you call my name for the first time. "Shopping? But why –giggle-?"

"Because, you need a new look." _And something to get you out of here unnoticed._

The last few words were never spoken, as you dragged me up to the shopping floors.

* * *

**AN: I actually spent quite a while on this, the plot bunny was bursting to get out. Playlist for this chapter is up there, might had have something to do with the sheer awesomeness of how this chapter turned out. I'm not new at this, I used to be someone else. Of course, I'm not mentioning the account here, but those who knew me before would know. Much thanks to Kou Seiren for being my first ever reader for this story. She is awesome.**

_Skylovesyou. (L)_


	2. You Found Me

**Taken,**

_Inspired by Lucy Christopher's Stolen._

**Rated M,**

**Pairing** : SasuNaru, side KakaIru.

**Genre**: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**No playlist for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related characters, nor do I make any money from writing this.**

**Unbeta'd.**

**1st Person Pov - Naruto.**

-x-

**Chapter 2**

_**You Found Me.**_

The next part of my memories are all blurred. After all, I was drugged, wasn't I, Sasuke? You can't blame me, but I'll try my best to remember, I swear I will.

Strong hands gripped me tightly, not allowing me to fall.

I heard your heartbeat, steady and calm.

My eyesight was a swirl, though. Swirling, swirling nonstop. Like I was flying, and everyone was stuck on the ground, watching me with amazement as I 'flew'.

"Naruto, stay still." Your words a gentle whisper, like a caress in my ears.

Were you changing my clothes?

I think so.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you _-giggle- _doing?" I thought I was pushing you away, but instead I was pulling you closer. You had dragged me to some clothing shop, and we were standing in one of their changing rooms.

"Shh. Lift up your hands for me." You gently nudged my arms, and then lifted them up. My shirt was over my head and thrown on the forsaken floor in under a minute, and I remember hugging you, crying, telling you 'not to leave me'.

If I was drugged, I was probably in the realm of my fading memories - My parents.

You're now in this section too, but...that's a different thing altogether.

I remember colours.

Pinks, Blues, Whites, Blacks and almost every other amazing shade was swirling in my eyes. Your face was slightly blurred out too, but I remembered your scent, your voice.

"I won't leave you."

"You can't! You can't! D-don't leave!"

"Never."

A warm embrace overcame me for an instant, before you placed several trinkets on my hands. There was something on my head as well - a cap ? - and a pair of sunglasses rested on my face.

You were disguising me, I know now.

But then, I thought it was a game.

Fluttering, light paper like kisses.

I pressed them to any available skin I could reach from you, your hands, your cheeks, your neck.

Your lips.

You probably smiled on the inside because of my actions, didn't you?

The rest of what happened is gone, beyond my memory.

Only the sounds of a cash register, the call of a plane, your voice, reassuring me that you wouldn't leave, that I was safe.

The weather became cooler, fresher, better.

The sounds changed to those of a free nature, the chirping of birds, the silent sound of footsteps against wood floors. The rustling of blankets, the running of water.

As I slept on in my drugged state, I had a dream.

-x-

It was dark.

Echoes of voices were ringing in my ears, and then red lights...

Red lights with three comma shaped symbols kept swirling around and around in circles continuously, trapped in a container that seemed like eyes.

Harsh, cold and...somewhat sad, eyes.

They seemed familar, I could not remember exactly.

Then after that - a bright blinding light hit and took over the entire space. It was soft, and cold - almost like a blanket of snow. A lullaby played in the distance, its comforting sound echoing in the space that surrounded me.

I tried to get closer, closer to the sound- really I did.

Then a voice, and an embrace from a tall figure - i could not see his face - comforted me.

_Sleep now, dream now,_

_Here I am for you-_

_Where are those eyes that are hidden by the moonlight,_

_Eyes so blue and true._

_Sleep now, dream now,_

_Hush dear don't you cry._

_In this light your face is all that's gold-_

_Tears won't fall so go to sleep-_

_Slumber calls for you._

I recognised the song immediately.

Iruka used to sing it to me when I was young - he said it was a song that my parents made up for me.

Were you singing it to me, Sasuke?

-x-

It was yet another dream - after the song had ended.

This time it was cold as well, but in a less harsh way, like the feeling of water cascading down everywhere one went. The ground was moss covered, and trees - maple - was freely growing everywhere.

I even saw a familiar head of pink, Haruno Sakura.

She was my best friend of the opposite sex, and had nothing against me, except my orientation. She didn't understand - I knew she liked me once , but I couldn't return the feelings. So we fought, she yelled and screamed, but she got over it quick enough.

"But you can't! Are you crazy!?"

She seemed to be talking to someone else, someone blocked from my view - thanks to the endless trees, my view was blocked.

"You're completely hopeless, you know that?" Sakura's lips scrunched up and moved to the right, her emerald eyes shining. That was her annoyed face - I knew. She always gave me that look when I said something stupid.

She suddenly shrugged her shoulders and gave out a sigh, before closing her eyes. "I-" Sakura stretched out an arm towards the mysterious figure, and what gesture she did with her hand, I could not see. "Just don't hurt him. He's been through enough."

A sudden laugh came from my best friend, as she stopped and glared intensely. "Good, cause if you do, I'm gonna kick your sorry little ass in - with a giant stick." Then a muffled reply I couldn't hear answered her, and she laughed yet again, putting her arm back by her side.

"Don't we all wish so - oh, but I'm sorry. You already have him."

Then the conversation stopped as abruptly as it had started, the colours of the falling maple leaves dancing in my vision. Different shades and hues of red, orange and yellow all flying around.

-x-

_"Uzumaki, wake up."_

Its soft.

_"Dobe."_

Warm, comforting and relaxing.

_"...Seriously, you're such a...."_

Am I still dreaming?

_"Naruto, wake up. You're safe now."_

_**Where...am I?**_

* * *

**AU: Sorry this chapter is so short - I have a lot on my mind at this moment (In fact you should be grateful I bothered typing this out. JOKING, xD.) Oooh, its a cliffie. Don't kill me, I promise it only gets better. (: FF FINALLY let me upload this - THANK YOU.**

_-Skylovesyou (L)_


	3. Light of the Fireflies,

**Taken,**

_Inspired by Lucy Christopher's Stolen._

**Rated M,**

**Pairing** : SasuNaru, side KakaIru.

**Genre**: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Playlist for this Chapter:**

Stop Playin With Me - Jordyn Taylor

Everytime - Britney Spears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related characters, nor do I make any money from writing this.**

**Unbeta'd.**

**1st Person Pov - Naruto.**

**Language Warning.**

-x-

**Chapter 3.**

**Light of the Fireflies.**

"Where...am I?"

I was tied down, my hands and feet bound by rope.

The room was lavishly decorated, I'll give you that, Sasuke. You've always been one for taste, haven't you? As I struggled against the ropes, I vaguely noticed that the room had a plasma television hanging on the wall, and a giant table sat at the far end of the room.

I had only gotten as far as looking around that much, before you calmly pushed me back down.

"Don't struggle. You'll tear your skin."

My vision was still slightly blur, and all I actually wanted to do at the moment was to sleep. I was still drowsy from whatever you had given me. But something felt wrong, the look on your face was one of apology.

"Untie me! Why the hell am I tied up-"

"I kidnapped you."

_What?_

I laughed, a bitter sounding tone that resonated in the room. I thought you were joking then, after all, I didn't know you.

"Stop lying teme, it isn't funny." I smiled half-heartedly. "You probably just helped me to the flight to Vietnam, and then you found me hot, and asked my parents if you could steal me away from them for awhile and-"

"I'm not kidding, Naruto. I. Kidnapped. You."

My smile fell right off my face.

"You FUCKING WHAT?! - No wait, you're joking, you must be joking. Its not funny, you're such a bad liar and-"

I was in a state of half panic. My mind kept screaming to me that it couldn't be true, but my body was yelling otherwise.

_Why would he tie you up like this, if this wasn't a kidnap?_

_He's joking, he's a asshole after all, he must be..._

"I'm not joking."

You calmly turned on the television and switched the channel to the news.

"Uzumaki Naruto, reported missing - The 18 year old was last seen at the airport in Indonesia before disappearing into thin air. Adoptive parents Umino Iruka and Hatake Kakashi are on the frantic lookout for their son, if you see him please call-"

_Hell no._

I stopped listening after hearing 'reported missing', and blacked out.

-x-

Another dream came.

I was back home, back in America.

I was 5 years old again, at the orphanage that was my 'home' for about 2 months, before Iruka and Kakashi came to 'save' me.

Who... are you people?

_"You're disgusting."_

_"Japanese? You have yellow hair! Gross!"_

Stop it, stop it. I can't help it if I'm born like that.

_"Everyone hates you! Get out! Go away!"_

Shut up. Its not true. All lies.

_"Why don't you just drop down and die, you freak."_

Go away, I'm not a freak, you are!

_"Let's throw stones at the freak, yeah? The hell you are! Yellow hair and blue eyes, what a joke. Japanese my bloody foot!"_

...No. No. Go away! I am Japanese, don't...don't throw...!

_"Naruto's a loser, a freak show, a loser!"_

Shu....SHUT UP!

_"Get lost, all of you, go away before I punch you."_

_"Is it the..."_

_"Uchiha! Run!"_

...Uchiha?

_"Are you okay, Naruto?"_

....Sasuke?

-x-

I awoke to the sound of a soft humming, the lullaby from my previous dreams. You were wiping my forehead with a cloth, and the rope around my wrists and ankles were gone. I was dripping with perspiration, and the cloth felt cool on my heated skin.

"Bad dream?" You were murmuring, but I could still hear you crystal clear. Your eyes were as dark as ever, but something seemed off...

Like you were sad, or something.

I didn't answer you, and instead simply stared at you, as if asking if everything was true - a part of me still believed otherwise.

"I untied you, you can try and escape. But I'll just find you again, wherever you are. You can't escape from here." You moved your hand that was holding the cloth to wipe my arms, but I hit you and you flinched away. What I hated so much was that your face still stayed impassive, but a slight glimmer of hurt flashed through your eyes, before your emotions were lost under those dark eyes.

I quickly sat up and brought my knees closer towards me, trying to avoid even the slightest contact with you. "You raped me, didn't you." My voice was barely a whisper. You shook your head, and standing up, you motioned to a glass of water on the table next to the bed.

"Drink some. You've been sleeping for 3 days."

"You haven't answered me."

"...I would never do something that would hurt you."

Tears were running down my face now, and I was gripping the sheets of the bed with all my might. I was still slightly weak from staying in bed for 3 days in a row, but I managed to grab the glass of water next to me and throw the contents at your face. The water dripped off your face, and you simply wiped it away, before taking the glass from my shaking hand and standing up.

"I'm going to get away from here, away from you, you sick asshole! Never hurt me my foot! You took me away from everything I love, everything I- My parents, jerk! My life! MY FUCKING EVERYTHING! I HATE YOU!" I was screaming now.

You glanced at me, before turning to the door and walking out.

"Everything I do, its' only for you."

As the door closed. tears flowed down my face, as if they would never stop.

-x-

After calming down, I looked around the room I was in.

No phone was visible in sight, and my own handphone was missing. I was nowhere near genius enough to take down the whole television and make a phone out of it, but you probably knew that already. The walls were a light orange, and something about the whole concept of the room made me feel as if I was back home.

The table at the far end of the room had only pieces of paper and some variety of stationery lay arranged neatly next to them. A pen, an eraser and a pencil. I looked around for a knife, or even a pair of scissors - I was planning on going so far even as to kill you to escape - but there was nothing in sight.

It took me a while to notice that my clothes were different from the ones I had last remembered wearing, and I was even more convinced that you had raped me. Then I remembered that you had brought me to the shopping section of the airport.

These clothes were probably the things you bought for me, then. Blue shirt and black shorts.

I armed myself with the pencil, and walked out of the room.

The rest of the house was extremely traditional japanese like, Tatami mats lined the floor, and these red and white fan looking symbols were in almost every room. The decor of the house indicated that you weren't poor, but someone with status, Besides my room - there were 4 others. One was locked, the other was a study area, one toilet and the kitchen.

I gathered that you were in the locked room.

The kitchen's door was also locked - you were probably trying to prevent me from hurting myself.

There were no phones at all in the whole house, and to my utter disbelief the front door was unlocked. Taped to the door was a note.

_Dobe,_

_You can try and escape. I'll just find you when you're done._

_- Sasuke._

I tore the note off the door in anger, opened it and ran out - not caring about footwear or any other thing.

The door slammed behind me, but I didn't hear any following footsteps as I ran.

-x-

The house was surrounded by lush greenery, and I didn't see any - not even a glimpse of other human activities besides the house I just left. There was no path to lead me out of the forest, and a small pond was beside the house. I stopped looking when I tumbled down the stairs of the front door, landing on the grass with my head.

I rubbed my head and got up, it hurt. But my attention was diverted when I saw a car - I couldn't tell the brand - next to the house, sitting there innocently.

I didn't stop to think. I rushed to the car and tried to start it - I wasn't stupid, driving a car would be like driving the cars at the arcade, right?

But no matter what I did, it wouldn't work because I didn't have the key.

I looked all around for it, but to no avail.

I gave up after a while, got out and stood in silence in front of the house. There was a satelite looking like thing sitting on the top of the house, and a small shack was situated behind the main house. I didn't bother to go and check it out, I was too intent on trying to find a way to run.

I turned around and ran, running till I could run no more.

The last thing I could remember was the glimmers of light that filtered in through the trees of the forest, the extreme pain in my feet.

Several lights that glowed and flew around - fireflies? -, a familiar scent that evaded my sense of smell and then all was black yet again.

You had found me.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the late update. I actually only write when I feel like writing xD. I hoped you enjoy this chapter - sorry for the cliffie again. The point is - yes, I know some people who are smart enough will be able to take down the television and make some communication device out of it, but knowing Naruto, he'll probably just yell and destroy the whole thing. ^-^"**

_- Skylovesyou (L) ._


End file.
